Your Valentine
by Simpl3Em0tions
Summary: Just a little story I have for my other favorite Holiday involving our favorite couple. What can I say? I love, love.
1. Chapter 1

He sat at the counter tracing the rim of his cup with his index finger. He looked up at the clock, then turned to the door. Nothing. He turned back to his cup, and with a big sigh he rested his face in his palm. He then resumed tracing the rim of his cup again.

"Are you going to eventually take a sip?" A familiar voice asked from behind the counter.

No answer. The blond haired man kept watching his friend. He was a trance. He was staring at the cup but he could tell that he was not focused on it.

Suddenly the sound of the bell rang and he was out. He turned around to see who was there, only to be let down again.

"Dare." The guy behind counter finally called.

He turned around to look at his best friend stand there with a smirk on his face, arms crossed.

"She will be here." He let out a little chuckle. "She probably got detention."

Darien rolled his eyes, then went back to his coffee. He picked it up. Took a sip and made a grossed face.

"Yeah. Coffee that is supposed to be hot taste like crap when you let it sit." He grabbed the cup, dumped the old coffee and poured more into the cup. He then placed it in front of his best friend. "Please stop wasting my product."

"Sorry, Drew. I will pay for a second glass." Darien said pulling out his wallet.

"No need." He put his hand up. "I would much rather you just tell Serena you are in love with and that you would love to take her out for Valentine's Day."

He let out a groan. Ran both hands over his face. "Don't you think that is what I have been trying to do?!"

"I don't know." Andrew rested both hands on the counter. "Maybe my college grades aren't as great as yours, but I am almost certain 'Hey meatball brains...failed another test?' does not translate into 'I am so in love with you and I want to show you the best night of your life.'" He shrugged his shoulder. "But again you have the better grades than I do."

Before Darien could fire back. Three female bodies leaned up against the counter next to him.

"Who is going to show who the best night of their life?" A cute little blond with a red bow asked with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey Mina!" Andrew moved back from the counter and leaned a little towards the three girls. "Lita. Raye."

"Hey Drew." They all said in unison.

"The usual?"

"Yes please." Raye answered putting her money on the counter.

"Want me to make Serena's now?" Andrew asked picking up the cash.

"Yeah, her and Amy should be here in a second." Lita answered.

"Did she get detention again?" Darien asked out loud.

The three girls turned to look at him. For a second they forgot he was even there.

"What's it to you!?" Lita yelled rolling up her sleeves.

He had seen this motion way to many times, and luckily he had only experienced a Lita punch once. There was no doubt he deserved it but it did not soften the blow mentally.

"Lita calm down." Mina fanned her hand closest to her. "He is just checking of his one true love."

Raye and Lita looked at each other, then back to him. His face was turning a little red.

"We knew it!" They yelled.

"You are so in love with her!"Raye screamed.

"Would you shut it!?"Darien started to look around.

"Don't yell at her pretty boy!" Lita squared up.

"No. No Lita." Raye slid off the stool. "Calm down. It's okay. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings right now. So we will let that one pass."

Lita started to slouch.

"Hey look Serena is here!" Lita shouted.

Darien turned around in his seat so fast he almost slipped out. The three girls laughed.

"Smooth..." Andrew whispered trying so hard not to laugh as well.

"I hate you guys."

"No, you don't." Mina argued. "And you don't hate Serena either."

"And that's okay!" Raye added. "Because she likes you too." Raye winked at him. She then turned to grab two drinks from off the counter.

"Raye!" Lita said from behind her grabbing two other drinks.

"No, Lita." Mina said as she grabbed the last drink. "Maybe it is a good thing he knows." She put a straw in her shake. "That way he can finally get rid of his fear of rejection and ask her on a date."

Lita looked him up and down. Then looked to Mina. "Nah... not going to happen."

They all walked away from the counter. He turned back to face his friend.

"You just had to say something didn't you?"

"What did I say?" Andrew asked cluelessly.

"Don't pl-"

He was suddenly interrupted by the most beautiful sound, a laugh. It was a laugh he knew so well, and without a doubt he knew it was hers. He didn't turn all the way around this time just enough to catch a glimpse of her face from the corner of his eyes. Whatever Amy was saying to her had her intrigued and she had a smile across her face.

He loved seeing that smile. No other smile compared to hers, and with the combination of her bright blue eyes, she was able to light up any room.

He continued to watch as she stood on her tip toes to wave to her friends that were waving at her to come over. Her shirt rose just a bit and he could see the smooth skin of her abdomen area.

On a normal day she would come order a drink at the counter, and he would be washed away by the scent of strawberries and cream, but since her friends already ordered her drink she didn't make the stop.

"There goes my shot." He whispered to himself.

"Don't give up yet." Andrew argued. "She just got here. Maybe she will want something else and come over. It is Serena you know. She does like to eat and that will be your chance." Andrew tried to explain.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I am not going to hold my breath." He pulled out one his textbooks, threw it on the counter and opened it. He could only see her slightly from the corner of his eye, but when he focused just enough he could still hear her laugh.

"But you are still going to wait?" He threw a towel down to wipe the counter. "You got it so bad."

Darien just ignored him, and continued pretending to read.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys are insane!" Serena whispered yelled. She looked around the table to see her friends looking at her like she crazy. "Yeah I said it. _I.N.S.A.N.E_!"

"Well at least we know she can spell one word in the dictionary." Raye said sarcastically.

"But does she really know what it means?" Mina questioned. She put her index finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling.

"No way." Lita interrupted. "If she did, she would know what we are talking about."

"He does not love me!" Serena argued.

"We were all there when he said it."

"Minus Amy!" Lita pointed out.

"But we were there." Raye pointed her finger to herself, Lita and Mina."

"I am not going to argue this. You guys are crazy." Serena scoffed then started to play with her straw. "The man cearly hates me. He has never said one nice thing to me."

"And have you?" Amy asked.

"Ames, you are supposed to be neutral." Serena pointed out.

Amy sat back in her seat and flipped the page of the textbook.

"He is so watching you from the corner of his eye right now." Raye waved her hand in the air to point it out.

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at him. Nothing. She let out a little breath. "I think you are just seeing what you want to see. He is obviously just reading his book."

All four girls rolled their eyes.

"Fine Serena. We'll just have to prove our point." Mina sat up straight, as did the other four girls. "When he lifts his head up and looks over her-"

"Ah, don't interrupt." Raye put her hand up to cut Serena off. "That's rude."

"And he will." Mina continued. "Smile at him."

Serena laughed. "I am sorry what?"

"Smile at him." Lita repeated.

"_S.M.I.L.E._"

"Really Amy?" Serena slammed her tiny hand on the table. "You too?"

"Just do it."

"He is not going to look over here anyways." Serena said shrugging her shoulder and giving the girls a little smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Raye asked looking at her partners in crime.

They all gave her a vindictive smile.

"What are you guys thinking?" She looked at her friends.

"OH MY GOD !" They all yelled in unison, and within second the entire arcade paused to look at the four. People could be heard from the other side of the arcade, asking if all was okay. Including Darien and Andrew, whom were still in the same spot they had been all afternoon.

"Whoops." Raye let out a little giggle. "Thought I saw a spider." She gave another awkward laugh. "It was just a jumbled up hair tie. "

The other three laughed awkwardly as they slowly moved down to their seats. Serena observed as everyone started to go about their business. She could not believe they did that. She quickly scanned the room, only to eventually lock eyes with Darien.

"Do it now!" Raye whispered.

Serena took in a little breath. Tucked her hair behind her ear. And smiled at him. She then broke eye contact and went back to sipping on her drink.

"Oh my god!" Mina whispered.

"He is soooo blushing!" Lita added.

"You guys are crazy." Serena argued.

"He is turning red Serena." Amy argued.

"Because you guys are embarrassing. That scene right there!" She cocked her head to the left. "I am turning red."

"No you are turning red because you like him too." Raye corrected.

"Actually she loves him."

"Amy!"

"Not taking sides." She got defensive. "Just speaking truth."

"We think you should go over there and speak to him." Raye encouraged.

"No." Serena crossed her arms like a child.

"Come on. I will even give you money to get fries, so it is not super obvious." Mina said reaching into her purse.

"No."

"Oh come on Serena." Lita nudged her slightly. "Just do it! You get fries and you get the guy you_ hate_ so much." Lita said with her air quotes.

"You guys just want him to publicly humiliate me just say it."

"Serena we would never set you up like." Raye explained. "We just know he loves you and you love him."

"And we are honestly tired of the fake arguing, flirting, thing you guys have going on." Lita said making a face.

"Don't get us wrong it is too cute." Mina butted in. "But... it needs to stop."

"You two would be so much happier if you _both_ gave it a shot."

Serena threw her head back. Sighed. "You guys aren't going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." They all said as Mina handed her a few dollars.

"Fine." She snatched the money, slid out of the booth, straightened her dress and headed to the counter.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Serena muttered to herself.

"Oh my god Dare, she's coming." Andrew said without trying to show his excitement.

"Shut the hell up." Darien responded without looking up from his book. Andrew had played this trick on him too many times.

"I am serious. I told you she would come." Andrew tired to be as convincing as possible to get his friend to look up from his reading material.

"You must thin-"

"Hey Drew can I just get an order of fries with cheese sauce on the side."

Her sweet voice sent chills up his spine. He looked up to see Andrew trying not to be so obvious.

"Sure Sere, just one order?"

"Yes please." She smiled at him and handed him the money.

"So Sere. Any plans for Valentine's Day?" Andrew asked, as he put the money in the register.

Darien's heart sunk. _'Say no. Please say no.'_

"Other than help the girls get ready for their date." Serena said flipping her long golden hair back. "Not really.

"That's it?" Andrew tried to fish some more. "I am sure there are hundreds of guys out the door wanting to take you out."

_'Including me' _Darien started to get agitated. He started tapping his fingers and shaking his leg.

Serena turned to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked up. Her face was just angelic as always. Her eyes sparkled. Her cheeks just the perfect pink. Lips glossed and just opened enough to see her white teeth.

"Earth to Darien...?"

"Huh what?"

"You are just extra spazzy, just wanted to see if you are okay...?"

_'I am not okay. I love you'_

_"_Course I am okay. And I am not snazzy, that is more your thing._"_

_'Damn it.'_

"Okay... sorry for being concern." She turned back to Andrew, who was looking at Darien with a '_what the he_ll' look."

"Sorry for my friend here." Andrew said trying to bring the conversation back to a spot where maybe Darien can save himself.

"It's fine Drew. Just can I get the fries?"

"Coming right up." Andrew left to the back to prep the fries.

Serena stood awkwardly. She wasn't sure if she should sit that the stool. She didn't want it to be hard for her to leave if they got into an argument. But she wanted to see if maybe, just maybe he would speak to her like Andrew did.

"So do you have plans for Valentine's Day?" She asked awkwardly.

He froze. _'Yes I want to be with you. Tell her you dummy.'_ But nothing came out.

She just turned away and started to tap her fingers against the counter.

_'Here is you chance. Here is your chance. Say something."_ Nothing came out. '_Anything!'_

"Must you tap?" 'Damnit!'

"Excuse me?" Serena turned her focus back to him.

"The tapping. I am trying to read here."

"Sorry. Guess you're the only who is allowed to tap your fingers here." She spat out.

"Well, considering I am the only one focuses on their studies here, yeah." '_stop now. stop now'_

"You think because you are smarter than me you get special privileges?"

"Guys they're fighting." Mina pointed to her friends at the booth.

"Damn it. Maybe we got this all wrong." Raye bit her lip. "Should we intervene?"

"Too late now." Lita answered with a big exhale

"Yeah I think I do because I need to focus on my reading, since my grades are actually going to take me somewhere some day."

Serena took a little step back.

"Darien!" Andrew yelled coming out the kitchen with the fries.

"No Andrew it's okay."

"He didn't mean it Serena." Andrew tried to defend his friend. He knew how much he loved her.

"Andrew it's okay... nothing I haven't heard from him before." She forced a smile. "Are those mine."

"Yeah here." He handed her the basket. "But I forgot the cheese. Give me one second." He went back to the kitchen again.

_'Apologize to her. Ask her out. Come on!' _Again he said nothing.

Andrew came out with the cheese and handed it to Serena. "Well Serena, you still have like two days before Valentine's Day, maybe someone will ask you on a date."

_'If it is not me...I will kill him.'_ Darien's hands balled up into a fist. He was mad at himself and he was mad at the situation.

"Ehhhh. Maybe." Serena shrugged. "Maybe not. But it's a day of love and I will celebrate even if it is by myself." She took the cheese. "Thanks Andrew." She smiled and turned away.

He quick turn sent the whiff of strawberry towards Darien, and he fell into another trance. All he could see was him holding her in his arms, leaning down for a kiss as she gets on her tippy toes.

"And I wonder why she has no idea you love her." Andrew said as he turned away from his best friend.

Serena carried the food to the booth. Placed it on the table. Slid into her seat.

"How did it go?" Mina said optimistically.

"Oh. He _really_ loves me guys." Serena said sarcastically as she moved the food closer to her friends. "He loves me just as much as all of you like going to the mall on a busy, holiday weekend, only to find that what you were looking for is gone." Her posture sunk.

They weren't going to push it. They did what they could and they weren't going to interfere anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't keep saving you!" Andrew scolded Darien, who was putting away his books. "What the hell was that. She was right there!" He tried to keep his yelling down. He did not want Serena or the girls to see. "Hello! Dumbass! I am talking to you."

He said nothing. Darien pulled out some cash and threw it on the counter. He looked up at his friend. "Have a good night."

Andrew shook his head as his friend exited the arcade. He turned to the booth that sat 5 young girls and he observed Serena just sitting there. She watched as he walked by the window. He didn't turn to glance at her, and he could see on her face that she was a disappointed. However, she did turn back to her friends and plastered on a fake smile.

"Dare you are going to have to pull off one hell of a 'Hail Mary' to get her to be your Valentine...you better figure it out." Andrew wished to himself. He threw a rag on the counter and went about taking other orders.

The next day went about as usual until school got out and suddenly the arcade was filled with everything red and pink. There were balloons and bears everywhere. The amount of kissing going on was starting weird Andrew out.

"Can you look anymore disgusted?" Andrew's disgust was interrupted by the vision of his best friend sliding into his usual stool.

"Shut up!" Andrew shipped the wash cloth at him. "I am not taking advice from the guy who crushed someone's love life two days before Valentine's Day."

"I am going to make it up to her. You remember the plan." Darien argued back.

"Calm down. I remember the plan." He threw his arms up and just continued going about his shift.

Darien went about trying to read his notes and sipping his coffee. This was the routine until the bell rang and the sound of 5 girls gushing and laughing filled the room.

"Hello Andrew! Happy Valentine's Day eve!" Screamed Serena. She was wearing a pink quarter sleeve shirt with a red skirt that went mid thigh.

"Happy _'Valentine's Day Eve.'_I don't think I have heard that one yet." He teased.

"Oh shut up. I love love. This has to be one of my favorite holidays." She had a smile from ear to ear. "Everyone is just so lovey, boyfriends are just so giving and caring."

"Granted they should be doing that every day of the year. "Lita interrupted.

"True but this is just so much more special." Serena scrunched her shoulders up gave herself a hug. "I love Valentine's Day. Even if I don't have a Valentine."

"Well speaking of having a Valentine and giving gifts..." He reached around the counter. "These are you for you." He threw a giant bouquet of roses on top of the counter. There was a little heart shaped balloon right in the middle.

Serena looked at the bouquet in front of her. She then looked at her friends, who shrugged their shoulders. Then looked at Andrew. "I am sorry these are for who?"

"For you." Andrew repeated.

"Aww Andrew you shouldn't have!" Serena squealed.

Darien tried to hold his cool. The fact that she automatically thought it was Andrew made his blood boil.

"I actually didn't." Andrew answered.

"Then who are they from." She questioned. She looked back to her friends.

"Don't ask us," Raye said turning away. the site of Darien caught her eye. He looked more tense than normal.

"I am not sure Serena," Andrew finally answered. "It was delivered by a flower delivery guy."

_'Flower delivery guy? God he is going to blow this.' _Darien ran his hand over his face.

"So Darien, you're always here. Did you see who dropped off the flower?" Raye asked tilting her head to the left.

"Yeah.. Darien." Mina added. "Do you know something?"

"Pshhhh." Serena interrupted before he could say anything. "He never takes his head out of those damn books. He doesn't pay attention to anything. I am sure he doesn't even know what day it is."

Darien shut his book closed. Looked up at the group standing before him. He straightened his shirts. "Actually..." He argued. "I do know what day it is. It is February 13th and tomorrow is February 14th. The day everyone celebrates love, being in love and everything lovey dovie."

"Something you wouldn't know much about I'm sure." Serena cut him off.

_'I am madly in love with you..so I must.'_

"There is card!" Mina yelled grabbing it from the top of the bouquet. "Open it!"

Serena shook her head. "This has to be a mistake." She ripped open the top of the envelope. "Nobody would ever buy me roses."

_'I will buy you roses everyday if I could.'_ He watched as she opened the envelope and pulled the card out.

"What does it say?!" Amy gushed.

Serena eyes scanned the card over and over again. She flipped it over. "It just says. '_To my dream Valentine, Words are so much harder to speak when you're standing in front of me. I've always loved you. From Your Valentine.'_" She shrugged her shoulder and put the card back in the envelope.

"Awww... You make him nervous." Mina encircled her face with her hands. "I love him for you already." She gushed. "Can you tell who it is from by the writing?" Mina asked.

"It's typed up." She flashed the written part to her friends before sealing up the envelope again.

"You don't have any idea who it could be from?" Andrew asked.

"Nope."

"Well whoever he is. He has 1 day to show himself if he wants to be your Valentine." Raye expressed crossing her arms across her chest. "Andrew can we please get our usual?"

"Sure but I think there is a couple sucking face in your usual booth right now." He pointed for the girls to see.

"Gross..." Mina said making a disgusted face.

"Guess we will just sit here." Serena stated.

Darien's stomach turned again. She was going to sit next to him all day? He will never get any studying done.

"That won't be any issue would it?" Lita crossed her arms and looked over to Darien who still had a semi blank face.

"Not at all." Darien said shutting his book. "I can just go study at my apartment." He packed his things away. Threw money on the counter and headed out.

The girls all watched him.

"Ladies give me one second." Serena said slipping out of her stool.

"Sere where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'll be back." She ran out the door. Pulled her jacket tight and yelled. "Darien!"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. She called his name, it sounded so beautiful coming out of her mouth.

"Darien!" She called again.

He turned to see her quickly walking to him. He stood in his spot. Not taking one step forward or one back.

"Hey." She said trying to take a deep breath.

"Hey." Was all he could get out.

"I am sorry that we took your spot." She smiled sweetly and looked up at him.

He could have died and went to heaven right there. The way she smiled and looked at him. That would the highlight of his year.

"We typically try to stay out of your way, but it was kind of hard."

_'She tries to avoid me?'_ His stomach turned again.

"Not that we try to avoid you...but I know we can tend to bother you." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the ground.

The blood rushed to her face and he soaked in the image.

_'You never bothered me. I love you.'_

Serena waited for him to speak, but nothing came from his mouth. She started to feel awkward. She bit her lower lip, which caused Darien to lose track of anything he may have wanted to say. All he could do was think of what it would be like to kiss her lips.

"Look I know you need to go study, but again thank you."

"It's cool." 'Good job you at least said more than one word.'

"Well you have a good night. Happy Valentine's Day Eve."She started to walk away.

And still he said nothing. He watched as she walked away. He wanted to run after her. Screw the plan he came up with in his head. He wanted her now. But his legs felt as though there were weights hold him down. He couldn't move. He wanted to scream her name, and maybe it was the cold breeze, but he could not scream her name. She just kept getting further and further away from him. His heart ached. He just wanted to be with her so bad. He wanted to see her face light up a million times on Valentine's Day. He wanted to see her smile every time she smelled that flower, and most of all he wanted to wrap her in his arms and be one those couples in the booth that disgusted Andrew.

He was going to get her and he was never going to let her walk from him.


	4. Chapter 4

As Andrew walked through the arcade he pushed through over a dozen balloons. He tried to be considerate of them but there so many and it was making it so hard for him to make his food deliveries, so by the time he reached the counter he found himself punching one right into the air.

"Calm down!" A sweet familiar voice said from behind yet another heart shaped Serena. "If there was a scrooge for Valentine's Day, my friend it would be you!"

"Ugh I am sorry Sere, I am just over these balloons and flowers." He made his way to his safe haven as Serena sat on what looked like the only stool left. "I have been popping allergy medicine like candy!"

"That doesn't sound safe."

"Ehhh...my best friend is a doctor." He shrugged.

"Yeah? And where is your best friend?" She rested her face on her little fist.

"Who's asking." He tried to pry.

"Ehhh. Nobody." She shrugged and threw her purse on the table.

"Making room for someone else?" Andrew again tried to fish.

Serena threw her head back and laughed. "Nope it is just going to be me today."

"Where are the girls?"

"On dates with their guys." She smiled. "I helped them get ready. They looked so gorgeous."

Her eyes sparkled when she talked about her friends. He could see why Darien was so mesmerized by them. If she was not so much like a little sister to him, he would be in too.

"I took some picture, and I would show you but you look so busy."

"Yeah. Didn't realize there were so many kids in this area."

"Me too. But seeing all of them is so nice." She smiled. "I love, love."

"Some of them are a tad too young for love." Andrew argued.

"Maybe. But in this moment it's magical to them." She scanned the room. Quickly observing all the couples. Still smiling. "Andrew." She finally said before turning to him.

"What's up?"

"I think I am just going to get a drink to go?"

"Yeah?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. I am going to walk around the park."

"Why the park?"

"I love the park and honestly if it were me...my ideal date would just be walking around the park." She pulled out her wallet. "So I want to see how many other couples will be doing the same."

"You wouldn't want some fancy dinner."

She shook here head. "The waits would be too long. And the places would be too crowded. You can't truly hear someone with all the distraction and something about the simpleness of the park... Is beautiful. Just like this holiday."

"You know Sere. You really are something special you know that?" He handed her her drink.

"Thanks Drew." She smiled at him and removed the wrapper around the straw. "Here." She went to hand him some money.

"Not this one is on the house. Happy Valentine's Day Serena."

"You have a happy Valentine's Day too Drew." She slid off the stool. Threw her purse over her shoulder. Grabbed her drink and headed out.

Her walk to the park was a lot shorter than she remembered. She kind of just let her feet lead the way as she looked at all the couple walking by. The happiness across their face. The comfort she felt knowing that love was all around her. She took a deep breath. She could smell roses everywhere. Then she sighed. She wished she could've figured out her secret valentine was, but she refused to dwell in that feeling. She kept walking until she reached the top center of the bridge.

She leaned over the barrier and looked at the water for a minute. Then she looked to the side where the park was. She watched as a young man pushed his date, or whoever she was to him in the swing. She couldn't hear them but from the look on her face she was laughing.

"They are cute aren't they?" A deep voice interrupted her trance. She turned to the opposite side, then looked up.

"Darien." She said surprised.

"Expecting someone else?" He held his breath for a second.

"No." She looked to the corner of her eye at the water. "Just umm." She cleared her throat. "Just didn't realize you were there."

"Yeah I just got here actually."

"Oh well. I am actually heading that way." She pointed behind him. "So you have a good night." She forced a smile and started to walk away.

Suddenly flashes of all those time she ran away, flooded his mind. Particularly the event yesterday, when she chased after him and again he let her go. His body was starting to freeze up again. He wanted to turn to her, but his range of motion was practically gone. She was about to be gone again, if he didn't do something.

"Youneveransweredthequestions." He blurted out.

Serena stopped. "What?"

"You never answered the question." He exhaled and used every ounce of energy he had to turn around. "They're cute aren't they?"

"I am sorry who?"

"The couple at the park." He pointed over his shoulder. "I saw them earlier, while I was waiting here."

Serena was confused. "Oh were you waiting for someone?" She bit her lip.

"Yeah I was."

Serena's heart sunk. She could not figure out why. "Well...I hope she gets here soon." She again forced another smile. "I am sure you have amazing plans with her tonight."

"Ummm..it's nothing too crazy really. I just planned to take her for a walk. Maybe smell some roses." He did an awkward nod. He had so much he wanted to say but nothing was coming out. "You know something simple."

"It's simple but it's lovely idea." She crossed her arms around her chest.

"Are you getting cold?"

"I am fine." She shook him off. "I really don't want your date to come and see me wearing your jacket. I know if it were me I would shattered."

"Shattered in general? Or shattered because it was me."

Serena let out an awkward laugh. "I really should go Darien. I am sure she will be here soon." She went to take another step.

"She's already here."

Serena closed her eyes for a long blink. She could feel her nose tingling and tear forming in her eyes. She pressed both her lips together, breathed in. "Then I better go. Have a good night." She took one big step only to feel one pull of her arm behind her.

He spun her around. "No don't go."

"Your date is coming and it's Valentine's Day, I would prefer not to have to get into a fight."

"No, there won't be any fighting." His heard pounded. "Well not physically at least."

"Darien, maybe I am that big of an airhead. But I am not following what you're saying. So I am going to go." She tried to tug her arm out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"No, Serena." His grip tightened just a little more but not enough to bruise her.

"Why do you want me to stay Darien? So you can throw in my face how perfect this girl is compared to me?" She was trying to his gripping hand off her arm. "I would also prefer to save myself the embarrassment tonight."

How low she thought of herself was starting to irritate him. He loved her and everything about her was perfect. He just couldn't figure out how to say it. But before he she gave one big push to his hand, and it finally came off.

"Have. A. Goodnight."

"No." He encircled both arms around her before she could move.

"Darien, this is getting ridiculous. I need to go. And whoev-"

"There is no other girl. It is you!"

She pushed herself off of him. "I am sorry what?"

"You. Okay I was waiting for you."

She scratched the side of her head. "What? Why? Am I being punked?"

"What? Punked? You really think that I would do that to you Serena?"

"Well.. yeah." She nodded.

"You really think I am that much of an asshole to punk you on of all days?!"

"Darien, Valentine's day is just another day to you."

"Says who?!"

"Darien honestly I am not trying to get into one of our screaming matches."

"I am not trying to fight with you Serena. Ugh.." He turned around frustrated. Ran his hand through his hair.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You!" He snapped and turned around, only to see her face go blank. "No Serena I don't mean it like that."

She put her index finger to her lips. "Um.."

"Serena I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what do you mean Darien, because honestly I am so lost and confused, and we have only been here for like 15 minutes."

Darien tried to collect himself. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "What I mean is, when it comes to you. I have no idea what to do." He took another breath. "I don't even know what to say half the time."

"You could have fooled me with you rude comments."

"I am so sorry for all the things I have said to you." He grabbed both her hands. "I just get so mad that I can't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Her heart started to race.

His palms were starting to sweat. His heart beating out his chest. His mouth starting to get dry. "That I am in love with you."

"Is this a j-"

He didn't let her finish. He let go of her hands cupped her face and pulled it towards his as he leaned down. He gently pressed his lips against hers. "Does it seem like I'm joking?" He kissed her again.

"Umm."

"I figured it would take a minute for you to let it sink in or gasp the idea. So I figured walking around the park would be hard." Her face still in the same spot he kissed her again. "So... I rented one of those."

"One of what?"

"Turn and see."

She turned around to see horse drawn carriage at the end of the bridge. The carriage was filled with roses, and the little balloons in her previous bouquet.

"Oh my god." She put her hand over her chest. "Am I dreaming?"

He kissed her cheek. "I am still trying to figure out if I am to be honest." He grabbed her hand and let her to the carriage.

"Is this real."

"Let me see." He turned her to him again, and again leaned in for a kiss. "I hope to God this is."

She climbed into the carriage. Put her face in the flowers as Darien pulled himself in and sat across from her. She saw a card. Then looked at him.

"Are these for me?"

"Open the card."

She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. "I know you like the simpler things. But I needed you to know, even if I can't say the right words I will always do all that I can to show you. From Your Valentine"

She smiled slid the card back in and leaped into Darien's arms. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." She whispered back as her lips were suddenly being smashed against his.

The End.

And Happily Valentine's Day everyone 3


End file.
